


Grass 1

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bad Luck, Comedy, Encouragement, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You ask Masato why he thinks he has such bad luck.





	Grass 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canonical thing but I think it's cute. Masa is so cute.
> 
> I always feel like ehhh on uploading so much at once cause I don't like to drown the Utapri section with my stuff. But once I upload one thing, it is so easy to just keep going... Keep in mind, I am a dragon hoarding Utapri fic. I still have like 12 old stories lurking in my files.
> 
> Made on 12/16/2018.

“Let’s draw lots,” was a common phrase heard around the school. It was a simple and fair way of diving up tasks when there was no other way to do it. Most agreed that it was impartial and followed the results without question. After all, it came down to luck.

However, you noticed that whenever such a method was proposed, a certain member of STARISH frowned just a little more. 

Masato always had an adverse reaction to the game and it made you curious as to why. It didn’t just have to be lots either. Rock, paper, scissors or any other such game always got the same response from him.

It wasn’t just the mention of the game either. The idol would often pick the least wanted job for himself and set off to work. You didn’t know if he was just terrible at games or was trying to be polite. Perhaps he wanted to take the least desired task for himself to make it easier on the others.

Either way, it always left you scratching your head.

So, you cornered him about it. You used the pretense of wanting to go over a particular part in the next song you were writing for the group and that got you through his doorway. Luckily, Masato was alone.

Of course, you had to keep up your pretense until the conversation started to drift off focus. Which, of course, nearly never happened with Masato so you just had to go for it.

“Why don’t you like games based on luck?” It was an innocent enough question, right?

He looked a little startled over your question, eyes closing. You waited. Your hands busied themselves by playing with your own fingers. Were you going to get a straight answer? Or something more metaphorical?

Your eyes wandered down, you heard Masato’s voice before you saw his mouth move.

“I have bad luck when it comes to lotteries.” His words were hesitant, as if he was revealing a secret.

It caught your attention. You blinked at him. “Bad luck?” 

He gave a reaffirming nod. “Bad luck.”

There was an awkward pause in the conversation. Echoes can’t carry a conversation by itself, after all. You had to prod for some more.

“What happened?” If your voice sounded uncertain that was because you were. Your hands were laced together now in front of you.

Whatever memory Masato was recalling, it made his face tense. Ah, maybe there was a line you weren’t supposed to have crossed. You were about to try to laugh it off when he spoke up.

“When I was still a student, there was a play whose roles were determined through a lottery draw.” He was actually looking at you now, straightforward and honest.

So this all started back in his academy days? You nodded, ready for the next instalment in his story.

“There were many roles in this particular play. I was looking forward to it.” This prompted another nod from you, urging him forward. 

This seemed to be leading up to a great tragedy, the way he was framing it. You braced yourself, ready for the worst. The possibilities were already running through your mind. Did he get a lead role but had to give it up due to an injury? Was there an intense rivalry with him and another kid and they got the part? Did he accidentally knock a set over causing everyone to hate him? You weren’t sure what that had to do with what role he drew, actually but…

His back straightened, looking you right in the eye. His tone became deadly serious. “I drew the role of Grass 1. I was never so disappointed with myself in my life.”

_Pfft._

It was because he was so serious that you couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out. You managed to contain most of it but it still came out as a snort. One of your hands shot up to your face to try to hide your smile.

_Grass 1._

“Sorry, sorry but,” your laughter spilled out from behind your hand. Oh, you couldn’t hold it in. Crystal clear laughter was bubbling up, causing your shoulders to shake. The more you tried to stop yourself, the more you just couldn’t. “I-I’m not laughing at you! Just the situation!”

_You drew Grass 1 and thought it was the end of the world._

Your attempt to clarify only made his face redder. “S-so! That is why I am not particularly fond on lottery draws.” Masato turned his face away once more, having dealt his hand. The embarrassment went all the way up to his ears, letting you in on just how he was feeling in the moment.

Once your giggles subsided, you tried to regain his attention. “You had bad luck one time and now you think you’re practically cursed when it comes to the luck of the draw?” You used your hands to emphasize on the one, singular time this happened. The giggles returned and made you smile. “Is that why you always excuse yourself from such games? Come on now, it was one time!”

“It’s bound to happen again.” Sometimes, his seriousness made him downright hilarious. “In order to be prepared, I avoid it and seize my own destiny.” He seemed thoroughly pleased with himself. You, on the other hand, found it so silly that it was charming.

Calling his name softly made him look at you again. “One round of bad luck doesn’t give you bad luck forever. You’ve surely had some good luck since then.” 

His face turned contemplative, as if he truly had to take the time to recall the last time that luck was on his side. The longer he had to think about it, the longer the silence grew. Ah, maybe this wasn’t a good idea. You had to think quick otherwise Masato was going to be stuck like that forever.

_Seize your own destiny, huh?_

“Hey, let’s go get some ice pops. The kind where you can get another one if you get a winning stick.” You stood up quickly, implying that you wanted to leave right away. Surely, luck would be on his side today, right?

You ignored the strange look the store clerk gave you two. The temperature was near freezing and here you were, buying frozen treats.

Regardless, you tore off the wrapper for yours while Masato did the same. By the look on his face, he wasn’t fully convinced that luck would come through for him.

“It’ll be fine!” Your reassuring words came out a little garbled, you tried to talk around the pop in your mouth. A shiver worked its way through your body after sucking on the pop for a little too long. Your breath came out as fog when you tried to warm your mouth back up.

Before long, the time had come. As soon as he finished, you craned your neck to see what his popsicle stick said.

_Try again next time!_

Ah. You stared at it. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“We’re going back for one more. One more, okay? It really will work out this time!!”

Masato could only be towed along with you leading the way in a rambunctious march. You were going to buy the entire stock at this rate. Eating too many would only give you a stomachache so he would allow two more before pulling you away for sure after that. He hoped that his luck would hold until then.


End file.
